memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Azati Prime (episode)
The crew discovers the Xindi weapon and plans to launch a suicide mission to destroy it with Archer at the helm. But, when Archer is captured, he must convince Degra that humanity is no threat to him. Meanwhile, the Xindi launch a heavy attack on Enterprise that leaves the ship defenseless and near destruction. Summary The ''Enterprise'' NX-01 enters the Azati Prime system at the same time as Degra's shuttle. While Degra toasts the fact that the Xindi superweapon will soon be completed, Enterprise positions itself behind a planetoid. The inner planets of the system are protected by a detection grid, so Trip Tucker and Travis Mayweather take the Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft in for a closer look. They find the weapon under water on the planet Azati Prime, nearing completion. After Trip and Travis return with information about the weapon's position, Captain Jonathan Archer says that he will take the shuttle back in and destroy the superweapon with photonic torpedoes. The crew tries to talk him out of it, especially T'Pol, and even Daniels pays a visit to convince Archer to try a diplomatic solution, taking Archer to the future to see the Battle of Procyon V onboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)|USS Enterprise-J]]. Arriving at the construction site on Azati Prime, Archer discovers the weapon has been moved. He is captured by Commander Dolim and his security forces, and interrogated. Archer manages to convince Dolim to let him talk to Degra however, to whom he shows an initiation medal from the future given to him by Daniels. Archer is beginning to convince Degra, Jannar, and the other Xindi-Primate councilor when Dolim returns, growing impatient. Archer is to be taken away for further interrogation. Meanwhile, four Xindi vessels descend on Enterprise and open fire. Hull plating quickly goes off-line, as does the intercom system. The bridge takes heavy damage, as does engineering with hull breaches all over the ship and coolant leaks in the engine core. As the crew faces their destruction, the Xindi continue to pound on Enterprise... Memorable Quotes "I'm going to ask all of you to think back to the day when this ship was first launched. We were explorers then. When all this is over, when Earth is safe, I want you to get back to that job. There are four hundred billion stars in our galaxy, we've only explored a tiny fraction. You have a lot of work to do. Of all the captains who will sit in this chair, I can't imagine any of them being more proud than I am right now." : - Archer "Get out!" : - T'Pol Background Information *Three crewmen are shown being blown into space through a hull breach; they are later mentioned among those missing in the following episode. *This episode relies to a large extent on information obtained by Archer in . *Many of the ships in the battle of Battle of Procyon V are reused from throughout the various series. Among those that can be clearly identified are , and starships, as well as the Vissian ship standing in for the Sphere Builders. *Some of the damage done to Enterprise NX-01 appears to be reused from previous episodes, including hull damage from and as well as the significantly damaged port hull from . Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Matt Winston as Daniels *Randy Oglesby as Degra *Scott MacDonald as Dolim *Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate councilor *Rick Worthy as Jannar Co-Stars *Christopher Goodman as Thalen Uncredited Co-Stars *Vince Deadrick, Jr. as Crewman on Fire *Breezy or Windy as Porthos References 2080s, 26th century, actuator; alligator; Anaprolean fever, asteroid runner, axis coil; Azati Prime, cheese; ''Dauntless'', USS, Degra's shuttle; Delphic Expanse sphere, Detroit; dinosaur; distant past, Enarchis, ''Enterprise''-J, USS; evolution; explosive matrix, Great Diaspora, initiation medal; Ithenite, Klingon, Milky Way Galaxy; photonic torpedo; ''Prometheus''-class, quantum dating; regiment; San Francisco; security zone, SIF, Sim; snake; Sphere Builder, squadron; subspace vortex, Temporal Cold War, trans-dimensional being; trans-dimensional realm; translation matrix; Trenia; turtle; turtle soup; United Federation of Planets, walnut; Xindi bioweapon, Xindi-Insectoid language; Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft; Xindi-Insectoid starship; Xindi-Insectoid patrol ship; Xindi-Primate; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi-Reptilian warship |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Azati Prime (Episode) es:Azati Prime nl:Azati Prime (aflevering)